


(not) a walk in the park

by chatsdelune (greymooses)



Series: writers and actors and pr oh my [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hong Jisoo | Joshua is Whipped, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New York City, Parkour, actor!jun, jun is a whole gemini chaos demon that rivals hoshi i'm sorry, pr/publicist!shua, realizing this could be considered mild crackfic, why the hell not let's spoil it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymooses/pseuds/chatsdelune
Summary: junhui switches gears from betrayed to perplexed. “did you lose a contact lens or something? what the hell are you doing?”it’s cute.jisoo laughs in disbelief thatthisis the love of his life. “oh my god, i should’ve known you’d ruin this in a second.”
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: writers and actors and pr oh my [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834114
Comments: 9
Kudos: 143





	(not) a walk in the park

**Author's Note:**

> [triviaeuphoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triviaeuphoria/pseuds/triviaeuphoria) convinced me to do a 30 prompts thing this month! so we loaded up a prompt generator and made some lists and omg the things that are coming. can recommend checking her out.
> 
> i was going to do this with junhao but then i realized it could fit into my actor/pr universe! fun times! if you haven't read [nine hundred and fifty two km](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321645) you might be mildly confused about some details bc this was meant to be a quick, < 2k thing, but i think it's overall understandable even without that.
> 
> [this](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a5/d4/fe/a5d4fe238b408617cdc4cb6cf92de5ee.jpg) is [them](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/60/42/22/604222970c661fad9a2f3be773f08639.jpg).
> 
> prompt was "stop yelling ‘parkour’ when you scale fences and run across the road that’s dangerous and an incredibly inefficient detour so gET BACK HERE" but i warped it a little bit bc i'm the writer i can do what i want lajdflakdf. title is a paramore reference, bc of course it is.

junhui is gorgeous. all the time, but especially now, walking next to jisoo in chinatown. he’s gotten used to seoul and spends enough time in china that he doesn’t miss it too much, but jisoo can tell he feels lighter surrounded by what he truly knows. it shows in the slight upturn at the corners of his mouth, the lightness in his steps, how he doesn’t second guess jisoo winding their fingers together in public.

honestly, jisoo thinks his beauty in this moment rivals the city, and new york city in the fall is _beautiful._

in the three years they’ve been dating, he’s never not been filming in october. this year, he got a break, mostly thanks to jisoo bribing jeonghan into ensuring he had one.

plus, jeonghan knows jisoo has a _plan._

the _plan_ has been burning a hole in his pocket since they left their hotel to go get dinner.

he has no idea how he’s going to do it. he’s pretty good at winging it at work, so he figures he might as well do it here, too. junhui helps him out enormously when they pass a park and he just… pulls jisoo into it, then pulls jisoo against his side, which is cute and all, but it makes walking really difficult, so he pokes his boyfriend in the ribs and uses his surprise to step back a bit.

they’re under a large tree, leaves just starting to change to a deep orange. junhui holds his side dramatically, looking at him like he’s fucking brutus or something, and that’s _it_ — his _oh_ moment if he was in all the romantic comedies junhui makes him watch. he only considers the fact that the ground could be covered in remnants of bodily fluids he doesn’t want to think about when his knee is halfway there.

the shit he does for this man, honestly.

junhui switches gears from betrayed to perplexed. “did you lose a contact lens or something? what the hell are you doing?”

it’s cute.

jisoo laughs in disbelief that _this_ is the love of his life. “oh my god, i should’ve known you’d ruin this in a second.”

“ruin what?” junhui looks at him skeptically.

jisoo gives him an “are you fucking serious?” look, because literally, is he fucking serious? “you’re an _actor,_ junnie, and you— nevermind,” he gives up, shaking his head. he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a ring box, opens it to reveal a white gold band with inlaid, blue-colored moonstones. it’s not too flashy, the stones aren’t too conspicuous, but they shimmer and shift in the light in a way that jisoo thinks is perfect for someone like junhui.

junhui smirks, just barely, before gesturing with a hand that jisoo should hurry up.

he groans, but speaks anyway. “we’ve talked about this already, but i wanted to do it properly. you’re _impossible,_ but i love you. i’ve known since i went to beijing for our anniversary a couple of years ago that i wanted to spend my life with you, and i know it’s complicated because of—”

junhui cuts him off.

not with words, not with a kiss, not with any predictable action at all.

he _squeals,_ and laughs, and takes off running.

his last movie involved some training and stunts of a parkour-like nature. he’s also skilled with martial arts. jisoo still doesn’t expect him to start _doing it_ in new york city, when they’re on _vacation,_ as a response to a _proposal._

it takes him a solid ten seconds to understand what’s even happening, and by then junhui is halfway across the park, having leapt from bench to bench, and scaled a fence that encloses a baseball field. there are people around, staring now, and he shouldn’t, but he yells in a mixture of korean and mandarin: “junnie, what the _fuck? you’re going to hurt yourself!_ for christ’s sake, there’s a gate!”

he stops on the pitcher’s mound. jisoo doesn’t know if it’s because of what he said or just because junhui felt like stopping, but regardless. he jogs to the gate and lets himself in like a normal human, then cautiously approaches the way he might a stray cat.

junhui's smirk is undeniable, now.

jisoo puts the ring box in his pocket and holds his hands up as he gets closer, not entirely convinced junhui will stay put, but he does. jisoo stops a few steps away.

“hi,” junhui says, almost laughing at this point.

“hi?” he repeats. “what the hell was that? you could’ve just said no instead of making me worried we'd need to go to the emergency—”

he’s cut off by a sudden laugh. junhui steps into his space and puts his hands on either side of jisoo’s face, squishing his lips together to make a fish face.

“yes.”

jisoo’s temper is reaching a breaking point, honestly, but more out of concern for the man he loves than any actual anger. he pulls junhui’s hands away, annoyance evident in his tone when he says, “yes? then _why_ did you—”

“had to make sure you knew what you were in for, babe,” junhui interrupts him again, grinning. jisoo gapes, dumbstruck, and junhui unceremoniously reaches into his pocket to grab the ring box.

“you’re a _child,_ give me that,” jisoo says, attempting to grab it out of his hand, because this was not the _plan._

“nope, it’s for me. you _love_ me,” junhui sing-songs, using his slight height advantage to hold the box over his head where jisoo can’t reach it.

jisoo decides to change tactics. “i do,” he says seriously, “and you can’t change that. panic-parkour across a park just because i proposed is, like, a five out of ten on the weird-shit-junnie-does scale. i’m going back to the hotel, and i hope you join me.” he turns and walks back to the gate.

he’s nearing the exit of the park when he hears sneakers slapping against the pavement, and smiles despite himself — at least until junhui rolls past him, jumps over the fence instead of walking through the opening in it, and bounces off a lamp post for no apparent reason.

“if we have to spend all night in the hospital— get back here!” he growls, ready to break into a run if his boyfriend doesn’t comply.

junhui lets out a cackle in reply, but abruptly turns to jog back — thankfully without any tricks. he does run right into jisoo, though, nearly knocking the wind out of him before kissing him. it all happens so suddenly that all jisoo can do is sigh.

junhui’s mood shifts to calm and he starts walking, throwing a look over his shoulder. jisoo catches up to him, sighs again, and junhui ignores him in favor of opening the box as they walk. he pulls the ring out and slips it on, then shoves the empty box back into jisoo’s pocket.

“i wouldn’t do that to anyone else, you know,” he says, wrapping his arms around the one hanging at jisoo’s side.

“i know,” jisoo says softly. he knows junhui means he’s not comfortable enough with anyone else. it’s a little bit ironic, given his career, but he’s pretty shy when it comes to unleashing the full extent of his chaos. it drives him absolutely _crazy_ sometimes, but there’s no doubt in his mind that — perhaps against his better judgement — it’s something he wants to deal with forever.

in jisoo's opinion, wen junhui is a lot of things: tall, handsome, a brilliant actor, covered in his own personal constellations, loyal, funny, a little weird, the person he wants to spend the rest of his life with.

he shakes his head, correcting himself — _gets_ to spend the rest of his life with.

god help him.  


**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos are cool writers love those very much. have a good day/week/weekend/whatever, depending on when you're reading this!


End file.
